Ambrosia
by RomaMarufixx
Summary: Ambrosia Pendragon is the oldest child and only daughter of Merlin and Arthur Pendragon. Most nights she goes away and returns late, not telling her parents where she has been. Her parents think she's seeing a boy or doing something she shouldn't be, when actually she's learning some deep dark secrets about her parents that she can hardly believe.
1. Ambrosia

**Title: **Ambrosia - Chapter 1

**Author: **RomaFelton3331

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing: **Fem!Merlin/Arthur, OC/OC, Morgana/Leon

**Summary: **Ambrosia Pendragon is the oldest child and only daughter of Merlin and Arthur Pendragon. Most nights she goes away and returns late, not telling her parents where she has been. Her parents think she's seeing a boy or doing something she shouldn't be, when actually she's learning some deep dark secrets about her parents that she can hardly believe.

**Word count: **1069

**Disclaimer: **Merlin belongs to the BBC.

* * *

"AMBROSIA PENDRAGON COME BACK HERE NOW!"The black haired teenager sighed as she slammed the door on her mother's shouting. She walked over to her bed and flopped down picking out her phone from underneath her pillow and texting her best friend, Zach.

Zach (mobile)

- Mum's gone on a mad one, again! :/

A minute late she got a reply.

Zach (mobile)

` What did u do?

- Nothing!

`Amber...

- I stayed out passed curfew.

`Again?

- What do u mean again?

`That's the third time this week! & it's Thursday, where do u even go?

`Just somewhere.

Zach may have replied but Ambrosia had urned off her phone and placed it under her pillow again and turned over onto her back, staring at the David Tennant she has placed on her ceiling. She sighed again as she heard her mother shouting again and another voice which she could only presume was her father's. A short while afterwards she heard footsteps coming up the stairs and across the hallway before someone knocked on the door. She could tell it was her father because no one else would knock or if they did they wouldn't wait for a reply before entering her room.

"Yeah?" She called out, still looking at the ceiling.

"It's dad, can I come in?"

"Sure." she sighed and sat up and watched her father open the door and close it behind him. "Did mum end you up here?"

"No, well, sort of." Ambrosia sighed and flopped backwards on her bed once again.

"Why can't she just leave me alone?" Ambrosia groaned.

"Maybe if you didn't stay out until the early hours of the morning and then refuse to tell her where you've been she'd trust you more and let you have your own privacy. " Arthur sat down at the end of his daughter's bed. "Amber, it's getting to the point where I want to know what you're keeping a secret, what is it you can't tell me?"

"It's nothing Father." she replied harshly. Arthur sighed in anger and disappointment.

"Fine, if you don't want to tell me, you go on living your secret life." Arthur said standing u and walking towards the door.

"And you'd know something about that wouldn't you?"

Arthur turned back towards his daughter giving her a confused look and Amber just remained emotionless.

"What do you mean."

"I don't know, I'm a teenager, we say weird stuff." Arthur nodded looking down at the ground still confused before walking out of the room and leaving Amber on her own.

Amber turned over onto her side and squeezed her eyes shut returning to what had happened earlier that night.

* * *

She stood by a lakeside for the third time this week, although the first two times she had only looked at the lake, somehow drawn in by it's beauty and what felt like a second later when she looked at her watch she realised she had been standing their for 6 hours.

But last night, she had walked right over to the water's edge, and crouched by it. She looked at her barely visible reflection in the water and had a sudden urge to reach out and touch it which she did, and got a whole lot more than she expected.

A strange surge of power ran through her body and she pulled away from the water landing on her back. She got back up and slowly stood up still in shock about what had happened. She turned around planning on heading home before both of her parents killed her when she froze. The bus stop which was opposite the lake had disappeared and a couple walked by in old fashion dress, and when I say old fashioned I don't mean, last year, these people were dressed in 1930's clothing as was every one else. Amber was already freaking out by the time she saw her parents walk past, even younger than they currently were. They were a young couple, very much in love and with the shiny new rings on their fingers she could tell that they were newly married. She knew she shouldn't ave run up to them, but she did.

"Excuse me!" Amber yelled as she ran over to them, they stopped walking and turned to the teenager in very unusual clothing.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" Merlin asked, her voice much posher than her mother's voice, but it defiantly was her mother's voice.

"Yes um, I was wondering what's the date?"

"The date? Are you drunk?" Arthur asked and Merlin elbowed him, which made Amber smile, these two were defiantly her mother and father.

"It's September 3rd 1930, sweetheart." Amber nodded, and then held out her hand to Merlin.

"I'm Ambrosia Pendragon." The two flinch slightly hearing her surname which she'd been hoping for.

"I'm Merlin Jones." She shook Amber's hand.

"And I'm her husband, Arthur Jones." he shook her hand also.

"So, how long have the two of you been married?"

"Almost 2 months, we're currently on out honeymoon." Merlin said with a wide smile.

"A 2 month honeymoon? Blimey!" Amber said in shock.

"I know, I asked Arthur for a small honeymoon, but he refused, any chance he gets to flaunt his money around he will." The two girls chuckled and Arthur rolled his eyes.

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are the two of you?"

"I'm 21." Arthur said.

"I'm 18." said Merlin. Well, the two had the same age gap as her parents, but they married younger than her parents had.

"Wow, you two married young."

"Well, couldn't run the risk of someone snatching her up first." Arthur said, kissing Merlin's forehead and she smiled, looking up at him lovingly. Ugh, okay, too mushy.

"Aw, how sweet, anyway, I'm sorry for disturbing you two on your honeymoon."

"No, it's okay."

"Well, I have to be someone, goodbye, it's nice to have met you."

"And you." the two replied, before walking off and Amber walked the opposite direction. When the two were out of sight, Amber turned back and ran towards the water's edge touching it, hoping she would be taken back to her own time. Which she was.

* * *

Now lying in her bed, she was making plans or tomorrow, of course she'd have school tomorrow, but after school she'd go to the library and search up everything she could on Arthur and Merlin Jones.

* * *

Chapter 1 of my new Story Ambrosia, I know I should be finishing other stories, which I am! Just this idea wouldn't leave me alone, and I needed to bring myself happiness after Merlin.

-RomaFelton3331


	2. Second Time

**Title: **Ambrosia - Chapter 2

**Author: **RomaFelton3331

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing: **Fem!Merlin/Arthur, OC/OC, Morgana/Leon

**Summary: **Ambrosia Pendragon is the oldest child and only daughter of Merlin and Arthur Pendragon. Most nights she goes away and returns late, not telling her parents where she has been. Her parents think she's seeing a boy or doing something she shouldn't be, when actually she's learning some deep dark secrets about her parents that she can hardly believe.

**Word count: **647

**Disclaimer: **Merlin belongs to the BBC.

**A.N/ Just a short chapter as I realised I haven't updated this in a while and I don't have much time to make it longer...**

* * *

School dragged as always and last period Amber found herself staring at the clock at the front of the classroom, counting down the seconds until the bell. And when it did ring, she was out of the classroom before anyone had moved from their seats.

Lucky for her the library was only a 10 minute walk away from her school. She instantly headed for the library computers, wanting a quicker answer, since searching through books would take longer than the time she had. Within ten minutes she had a result for Arthur Jones.

Arthur Adam Jones born to Benjamin and Laura Jones in 1909 in London, England. He finished education in London when he was 16 (1925) and became a lawyer 2 years later in 1927. He married in July 10th 1930 to Merlin Ambrose and the two honeymooned in Devon for several months before returning to their home in London.

Merlin Una Ambrose was born in 1912 to Christina and James Ambrose in London, Christina died in Childbirth and Merlin was raised by her father's housing staff.

Merlin and Arthur had 2 children, their first child, a son, Daniel was born in 1937 when Merlin was 25 and Arthur was 28, their second child was born in 1944, a daughter named Elizabeth.

Merlin died on February 16th 1975, aged 63 and Arthur died a year later on May 6th aged 67.

Amber then went on to search about the children that Merlin and Arthur had together. Daniel, the oldest child got married in 1958 when he was 21 to a woman, Francesca who was a year younger than him, the two had no children. Daniel died on December 25th 2004 and his wife died on June 12th 2007.

The second child Elizabeth married in 1965 when she was 21 to a 23 year old American named Christoper, the couple had one child, a daughter, Mary born in 1972. Elizabeth died on November 30th 2007 and her husband died 3 days later. Mary Dawkings married Edward May in 2001, the two had no children and died in a Car Crash on 20th October 2009...the day she was born. The last living relative of Merlin and Arthur Jones died on the day she was born...nobody was going to tell her that was just coincidence.

Noting that she'd been at the library for 2 hours and hadn't even told her parents were she was going, she decided to head home. Once she got outside the library she turned on her phone to find 12 missed calls from her mum, 7 from her dad and over 20 text messages, mostly from her mum and dad but a few from Zach. She started to look through the messages only scanning what they said before walking off in the direction of her house.

Everyday on her walk to school and to home, she passed the lake and as she always does she stops at it. But just like yesterday she was going to touch the water, she wanted to test a theory she was thinking of. She slowly made her way over to lake and touched the water waiting to see what would happen this time.

She closed her eyes tight for a few seconds before opening them again and she noticed that the scenery around her had changed slightly, she had gone back in time, although it didn't look the same as when she had last touched the water and had been taken back in time.

She looked over at the same spot she had meet her parents last time, but no one was there, there was no one anywhere...what was she going to do now? The only thing she could think of and decided to walk down the road she was on, hoping to find out what year she was in and where if possible she could find her parents.


	3. Victorian Times

**Title: **Ambrosia - Chapter 3

**Author: **RomaMarufixx

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing: **Fem!Merlin/Arthur, OC/OC, Morgana/Leon

**Summary: **Ambrosia Pendragon is the oldest child and only daughter of Merlin and Arthur Pendragon. Most nights she goes away and returns late, not telling her parents where she has been. Her parents think she's seeing a boy or doing something she shouldn't be, when actually she's learning some deep dark secrets about her parents that she can hardly believe.

**Word count: **845

**Disclaimer: **The story plot and character 'Ambrosia' belong to me as well as the other characters that are children of Merlin and Arthur, all of the other characters used in this story belong to the BBC.

* * *

When Ambrosia landed in the new time period she almost got run down by a horse and carriage, she quickly avoided it but was still given verbal abuse by the driver before he went on past her. The words didn't affect her, she had gotten used to worse where she was from.

Looking around the area she made a mental not of how everyone was dressed, trying to estimate what time period she was in. She was guessing the 19th century, although could possibly be the 20th century. She must have looked really out of place, the looks she was getting from the local people confirmed that.

"What _are _you wearing?" a woman asked and she turned around to see who had spoken to her and almost jumped out of her skin as she saw a woman who looked just like her mother, she'd found this time's Merlin.

"Um, clothes?" she answered, not sure of what else to say at that very moment.

"Yes, but what kind of clothes, they are very unusual." Merlin said as she looked Ambrosia up and down. "And very much like boys clothing...you are a girl, yes?" Ambrosia nodded. "Oh thank god, I almost couldn't tell."

"Well that's a bit rude." Ambrosia said glaring at the woman, that in another time was her own mother and loved her clothing.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be, it's just your clothing...it's...almost out of this world." _Close. _Ambrosia thought but she chuckled verbally.

"I guess you could say that."

"What's your name?" Merlin asked and Ambrosia thought for a second, debating whether or not to tell her, her real name. There was no real danger in telling her, her name, telling her who she actually was would be the only danger.

"Ambrosia." she smiled.

"That's a lovely name."

"Thank you."

"I'm Merlin." she said, sticking her hand out for Ambrosia to shake which she did.

"It's nice to meet you Merlin." she grinned widely and Merlin smiled gently back.

"Not to seem rude...again, but, what are you doing here? Where are you parents? Or your husband?" she asked and Ambrosia's eyes went wide.

"Husband? I'm 15!"

"So? My friend married at fourteen?"

"What...Okay I am going to sound very crazy but what year is this?"

"You do sound very crazy, but I will answer your question, the year is 1853." Wow, Ambrosia mouthed as she looked around the local area once more.

"Victorian times." she whispered and Merlin just caught what she said.

"Um, yes, Victoria is our Queen...are you okay Miss Ambrosia?" Merlin asked concerned.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine just...lost."

"Oh, well in that case, you can come with me, you can stay with me and my husband until we can find wherever your parents have gone."

"Thank you." Ambrosia said and followed Merlin off in the direction her house must have been in.

* * *

Ambrosia stood by the golden gates of the Anderson Manor. Anderson, she'd learnt was the last name of Merlin and ….Aaron. Instead of Arthur he was Aaron, but Merlin still had the same name, it was weird, but Ambrosia wouldn't and couldn't question it.

The Mansion that belonged to them was huge and had vast fields and their own gardens where they grew fruit and veg, there was farm animals and horses in stables and many carriages outside.

"Wow you must be so rich." Ambrosia said, having problems closing her mouth as she was in too much shock, her parents were wealthy, sure, but they lived in a normal house, not a huge mansion, but then again this was a different time, the 19th century, where the social classes where divided up very noticeably.

"Well, I'm not but my husband is I come from a fairly poor background." Just like her mother then, Ambrosia thought.

"I bet that's gotten you some abuse." Merlin had cast her eyes downwards. "Oh! I didn't mean to offend you!" Ambrosia panicked, not wanting to get on the bad side of this version of her mother.

"It's just my mother was not the richest of people and she married my father who is very rich and she got a lot off abuse for it, saying she didn't love him and only married him for money, but considering they have been married almost twenty years and have many children, I would say that is a love filled and successful marriage."

"It does sound like a very loving and successful marriage, so is mine and Aaron's, and yes I do get that abuse...a lot...I'm used to it now, even though it has only been a year." she said.

"A year? How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"Eighteen!? You got married at seventeen?"

"A lot of people do, well mainly women, but still, at a young age." Ambrosia titled her head and nodded. "So, should we go inside or would you like to continue staring at my home?"

"Oh, um, let's go inside." Ambrosia smiled nervously and Merlin chuckled before leading her through the walkway and up to the doors of the mansion.


End file.
